Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. ATLAS AR540 OGRE OGRE Hiya my name is will I joined this wiki and posted the gun I found because my friends said it had never dropped before now you are saying it is up for deleation, Why? please sign posts and do not overwrite page markers. individual weapons will not be given their own page. the weapon you posted has a double title to upgrade its rarity to cyan. there is no content on your page nor evidence to support it being a non modded weapon. if you would like to advertise your possession of this item put it on your user page. 12:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) XX bloody unforgiven Why exactly is the Revolver- jakobs bloody unforgiven a candidate for deletion? I agree with the above anon (SIGN YOUR FRIGGIN' POSTS, PEOPLE). This seems like a legitimate page with genuine information to offer, and a nice screenshot to boot. I bet it's just some troll who got a kick out of flagging a random page for death. TheParagon 23:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Because Bloody is a random prefix. Weapon Pages do not need random prefixes. They should be in the form of "Manufacturer Model" Like "Jakobs Unforgiven" otherwise we make a page for all of them. Think if we made pages for all of these: "Jakobs Bladed Unforgiven," "Jakobs Bloody Unforgiven," "Jakobs Brutal Unforgiven," "Jakobs Primal Unforgiven," "Jakobs swift Unforgiven," "Jakobs savage Unforgiven," "Jakobs raw Unforgiven," "Jakobs bad Unforgiven," "Jakobs cruel Unforgiven," "Jakobs nasty Unforgiven," "Jakobs wicked Unforgiven." Are people really going to search with the prefix? They shouldn't, because they should realize that all those middle prefixes are randomly generated. Do you see my point? --Zaybertamer 18:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I see your point, Zaybertamer Looks like there's other people that agree with you as well: User:Raisins; has been grouping similar weapons together based upon their manufacturer model as well. This "Bloody Unforgiven" page just needs to be relocated to an "Unforgiven" page, not deleted entirely. TheParagon 03:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Um hey. So I redirected it like all the others, but looking at the history, it was ACTUALLY a candidate for deletion because the original creater got the model code wrong. The 'good' page for the actual gun has also since been redirected to Jakobs Unforgiven so it's extra moot now. --Raisins 02:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Republican?? what the hell (pardon my mouth) is with the Republican page? That needs to go... there isn't even a HAIR of a relation to Borderlands! --Menkis 18:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Secret Fyrestone Claptrap Just an idea, shouldn't we put up a "Easter Egg" section rather than delete this article? People aren't aware of these things, and they may be interested. I never knew about this Claptrap, and when i get on, you bet i'm gonna go look for it. --Menkis 18:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :There actually is a Easter egg page: Easter eggs and secrets, though it isn't very up to date 16:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It has notes in both the Fyrestone and Claptrap pages already. I've encountered trivia notes for some things written in four different articles and I've seen this particular piece of trivia written twice in one article. Such things amount to a level of redundancy that really should be cut back on if anything. -- WarBlade 03:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I revamped the Easter eggs and secrets page so it's up to date and includes the things I thought were relevant. It looks like the page is only linked to from talk pages though. I would recommend providing links to the page from the relevant articles, though I'm not sure what the best way to word such a reference would be. FrozenNemesis 17:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Weapon pages with prefixes All of these pages should be deleted. People should not go searching for the prefixes when looking for weapons, because all are possible and randomly generated. If we aren't deleting weapon pages with random prefixes, then the consistent action to take is to create pages for each weapon with all possible prefixes. Ok? --Zaybertamer 18:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Nasty Raptor If you can't upload a pic, stats, rarity, or any other useful information on a weapon, then you shouldn't be allowed to upload a page. Vague recollections of guns "you saw on playthrough 1" don't belong on the wiki. And seriously, stop adding individual weapons as categories. It just makes more work for the rest of us. TheParagon 00:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Wonderful Website This sounds like the same person who has been trolling for the past three days. I hope that he doesn't share this site with his friends. This person's IP NEEDS TO BE BLOCKED. They've made this same contribution before, and will likely do so again -just take a look at their "contributions" page. I say, if they do this again, ban them. Three strikes, you're out. TheParagon 00:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Melee Page I've flagged this page for deletion because it's entirely unnecessary. It features no useful information, other than that it offers the fact that some weapons have attached spikes and knives. This information is made redundant by existing weapons pages. TheParagon 03:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Torgue Chimera That smg is a Mod/Hacked weapon, the only chimera in the game is a legendary revolver X360 tag TwilightPanther Category:Torgue LB40 Steel Thunder Somebody tried to make a weapon page and made a category. I think they noticed but you can't move a category. The page they tried to make should now have been deleted/redirected to Thunder anyway. --Raisins 02:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) A Lilith Rumor Why has someone put a deletion thing on it, whats wrong with it ? :Because you wrote two sentences that are already covered in the Commandant Steele article in the trivia subsection. Articles should be a something page-worthy and just a few sentences is better off as a subsection in a relevant article. -- WarBlade 12:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) MAL-5000BS Balanced Shock Burst This is just a shield, and a randomly generated one to boot. I highly doubt it deserves a page to itself. -- Claptrap 00:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Units The individual Crimson Lance units have been tagged for deletion and their content copied into "Crimson Lance". I object to this move on the basis that each unit has enough that can be said about it to sustain a full article and may be untagged stubs at the moment. The Crimson Lance page has become what I view a cluttered mess in the mean time. I propose that these changes be reverted. The "Bandit" article (which apparently provided the impetus for this) could also be allowed to "breathe" more by being branched for the individual units. -- WarBlade 09:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Warblade on both counts: seperate pages with page links make it faster to find the information you are looking for, both from the root page and using a search tool. 18:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Steel_crab 18:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think that individual pages is a bad idea and that mother pages work just fine. We just have to organize them properly with categories and headings which allow you to find what you're looking for.--Doctorgray 22:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Lance Infantryman up for deletion? Why? I mean, don't you want to be able to look up EVERY SINGLE enemy on borderlands? If you delete this, won't there be a gaping hole in the "Bestiary"? :Of course you do. But, if you had a page for every single enemy, this Wiki would have north of a hundred gazillion pages. It helps to just keep the enemies in one, big page or just a few smaller pages. Beetle179 23:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::A hundred gazillion? There are about fifty, discounting pages for specific named bosses. It doesn't help to keep them in one big page when the information is extensive enough that people have to pick through to find the content they are looking for, and it certainly doesn't help when search terms that should rightly take one straight to the relevant topic only lead to a search results page (that in turn offer selections for walls of text). -- WarBlade 03:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what categories and sections within pages are for. For example, there is a list at the top fo this page which allows you to quickly find each candidate. Should we have individual pages for each candidate or a central repository under which all problems can be addressed? They allow you to look through the contents of the page and quickly get to the content you're looking to browse. We don't need a page for each type of Crimson Lance, nor do we need a page for each type of Skag. We need one page on each type of enemy with categories. I.E. General Behaviors, Strengths, Weaknesses, Individual Descriptions (Regular Skag, Alpha Skag...). I can understand why you might think we need a page for each individual enemy, however in my opinion we can better organize this wikia with a page for each type of enemy and sections within that page for each invididual. There are not fifty different individual enemies within borderlands, more like a couple hundred. We don't need seperate pages for Flaming Psychos and Mini Psychos. Nor do we need different pages for Arch Guardians and Sera Guardians. All the information can be easily contained in 20 or so pages, one for each type of enemy.--Doctorgray 22:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Categories are a different topic entirely. They are helpful for side stepping to associated information, and that's not what I was talking about. ::::I was talking about searchability of specific information, and that is something that this wiki is failing at on many levels, especially with the enemy types. Take Playthrough 2 Circle of Death as an example. I want to know why my bullets aren't doing much on Hardened Alpha Skags, so I'll search for "Hardened Alpha Skag" and get rewarded with the following line of text: "No search results for that term." Puzzled by that, I then rethink (and this is what your position would force me to do every time) and search for "Skag". This time I actually get a page, but when skimming the ToC I can't see "Hardened", so the page is still not much use to me. At that point I either read more carefully, notice "Alpha Skag" and read through that, or go CTRL F to pick through the page text for what I want. ::::But what I really want is this: In Guild Wars if my heavily enchanted caster character starts having major problems when a Destroyer of Thoughts arrives on the scene, I simply search for "Destroyer of Thoughts" and get taken right to the page. That article tells me exactly why I'd run into trouble and also does me the courtesy of offering a link to "Destroyer" if I want to check any of its group for problems. ::::I'm not saying that every enemy type in Borderlands can justify, or sustain, a self-named article, but I am saying that searches should have good chance of turning up pertinent information quickly, and this idea that rolling all the enemy types into big root articles with no branches isn't achieving that effectively. -- WarBlade 23:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Highest Points you have achieved? I hate dislike people who try to make personal discussions a wiki page... DEC 42 04:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :id have to diss agree with DEC 42, it is a page for others to use, to show highest points they may of reached within the game, they can be hard to get, or easy. Just because an idiot wants something removed doesnt make it right, i could go around and ask a deletion on every single thing he has created, that is the beauty of a Wiki site. ::DEC 42 is exactly right in pointing out something in need of removal. The 'article' belongs in the forum or in your personal page. As for calling people idiots, be civil to your fellow contributors or leave. Your choice. -- WarBlade 04:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, you see, you're wrong. Unlike you, I have reason to propose the page for deletion, mainly because a Wiki IS NOT a forum, and discussions like yours don't qualify as a page... 04:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, there is nothing wrong with what DEC 42 said. Not only do you fail to understand reasons behind the division of wiki pages and forum pages, but you run around calling people idiots, making empty threats to "ask a deletion on every single thing he has created", and refuse to sign off. But of course, if you do, we can just undo all your edits and ban your IP address, "that is the beauty of a Wiki site". Just because an idiot "diss agree"s with something doesn't make it wrong. --Nagamarky 04:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) "i could" dont put words into my mouth, thanks bye Wanted: Dead! (Knoxx DLC) I am sorry but the page I edited was the only one linked to the search at the time I was looking, and also it was the only page that actually had information on it. If you would merge the 2 pages of information together that would be just fine. I would also suggest fixing the page to include the "!" as it is part of the quest name. Which is probably why I didn't find your other page when searching this site. *edit* The "Wanted:Dead page seems to have been updated with the information from the "Wanted:Dead!" page. Since this has happened I reinterate the need to fix the page title to include the exclamation point in the title as a minor fix and delete the page that is up for deletion. Memes I dunno if this is where this ought to go, but I noticed the "do look more like" thread somebody started up for deletion, and it occurred to me, maybe there ought to be a place for that here.. I mean, Borderlands is crammed full of cultural references, and a few internet memes. Maybe there ought to be a Meme section, for inane 4chan-ish bantering. And I'm pretty sure Roland do look more like. WhackyGordon 20:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :i do not see it on the cand. for delete. has 01:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Guns & Equipement truth be told, i was just thinking about making a thread just like this one, albeit, one that is spelled correctly. provided that the page is moved to a correctly-spelled forum i would like to display my gearbox weapons here. if not... i'll make a subpage to my userpage. my 0.02¢ 02:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :page was moved due to its stating it contains guns collected by one user and its crew. personal pages are the dominion of user namespace. all users are invited to make inventory subpages of their own userpage. 03:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The Big Toe An unregistered user made this page which contains just the word "Sinuskurve". Delete please bl4ckm1nd 12:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Looking_for_a_Crawmerax_party... Someone doesn't know there's a forum: move to forum please bl4ckm1nd 10:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :bl4ckm1nd. To tag for delete, simply edit the offending article page by going into the source view and adding to the top of the page. This page here is to discuss pages that have been tagged, possibly to dispute their proposed deletion, or to resolve how the article content might be better incorporated into the Borderlands Wiki. Once the pages are tagged they will appear in Category:Candidates for deletion and get deleted in due course. -- WarBlade 13:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: whops...I always add the in the source but I thought I had to post here too...sorry for my incompetence :P bl4ckm1nd 14:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Seek_out_tannis,_can_anyone_help%3F_(Playthrough_2) Again, another request that should have gone through the forums... bl4ckm1nd 12:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) catalyst page The catalyst pages contents were moved to the Class Mod talk page and referred to in the Class Mod main page. 12:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC)